Don't you dare
by RabbitHole
Summary: Krótki, bezwstydny smut. Przekleństwa, seks - gdyby nie było to oczywiste.


- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?  
>Był to letni poranek, ostatni dzień wakacji. Blaine stał przy otwartym oknie w kuchni Jesse'ego, z kubkiem chłodnawej już nieco kawy i uniesioną odrobinę brwią. Wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał jego loki, nieskrępowane jeszcze żelem, a powieki okalane czarnymi jak węgiel rzęsami, opadały, co chwilę, dając do zrozumienia światu, że dużo by dały za jeszcze odrobinę wypoczynku.<br>Nie to jednak tak bardzo przykuwało uwagę Jesse'ego.  
>Jego wzrok utkwiony był bowiem w bluzie, którą miał na sobie Blaine.<br>Poza faktem, że była to jedyna rzecz, która zakrywała jego ciało, Jesse'ego rozbawiło, co innego.  
>Rozpoznawał tę bluzę.<br>I z pewnością nie należała do Blaine'a.  
>Była to stara bluza Jesse'ego z czasów, kiedy śpiewał jeszcze w Vocal Adrenaline - granatowa ze sporym napisem "Carmel High School" na piersi. Była zdecydowanie za duża na Blaine'a, sięgała mu niemal do kolan, a rękawy musiały zostać podwinięte przez niego kilka razy.<br>Wzrok Jessego przesunął się raz jeszcze po ciele Blaine'a, zatrzymując się dłużej na nogach.  
>- Bez powodu - odpowiedział w końcu. - Skąd to wygrzebałeś?<br>Blaine upił łyka kawy.  
>- Z twojej szafy.<br>- Mhm.  
>Chłopak roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Co?  
>- Nic - Jesse podszedł bliżej i pocałował go w szyję. - Ładnie ci w niej.<br>- Jesse St. James - Blaine uniósł brwi. - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement?  
>Jesse westchnął i położył ręce po obu stronach Blaine'a.<br>- Zaskoczony?  
>Blaine założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy.<br>- Jesteś dla mnie miły. To jakiś podstęp?  
>Jesse wsunął mu dłoń we włosy i przyciągnął jego twarz ku sobie. Nachylił się, tak, że jego oddech muskał policzki Blaine'a, jednakże ich usta nawet się ze sobą nie zetknęły.<br>- Jestem czterokrotnym mistrzem zawodów szkolnych chórów i naprawdę nieźle wyglądającym młodym mężczyzną - wymruczał. - Naprawdę myślisz, że potrzebuję podstępu?  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się i pocałował go mocno, ówcześnie jeszcze szepcząc:<br>- Dowiedzmy się tego.  
>Jesse posadził Blaine'a na kuchennym blacie, delikatnie rozszerzając mu przy tym nogi. Zaczął składać chaotyczne i może nieco zbyt gwałtowne pocałunki wzdłuż szyi chłopaka, podczas gdy jego prawa ręka wsunęła się między rozszerzone wcześniej uda, zaciskając się wokół wyraźnej już erekcji. Blaine jęknął odrzucając głowę do tyłu, wyrzucając co jakiś czas z siebie podobne słowa - "Proszę". "Szybciej." "Więcej." "Tutaj." Dłoń Jesse'ego doskonale pamiętała, co Blaine lubi, a czego nie, co Jesse szybko wykorzystał, żeby przedłużyć zabawę. Wiedząc, że Blaine jest blisko, zabrał rękę i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek, na który ten momentalnie odpowiedział.<br>- Pójdę po… - wymamrotał Jesse między pocałunkami.  
>- Zamknij się - jęknął Blaine i przyciągnął go bliżej za kołnierzyk koszuli, pocałunkami przytrzymując przy sobie. Rozszerzył nogi jeszcze bardziej i przyciągnął Jesse'ego za biodra, po czym rozpiął jego spodnie kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami. Jeansy opadły na podłogę , a Jesse ściągnął je przez kostki i rzucił na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Blaine wciąż trzymał go za skraj bokserek, a żeby upewnić się, że chłopak nigdzie się nie ruszy, przesunął mu kilkakrotnie otwartą dłonią między nogami. Jesse jęknął, po czym złapał Blaine'a za pośladki i przeniósł go na stół, brutalnie rzucając na blat. Blaine zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko. Pocałowali się gwałtownie, nie dbając o to, czy drugą stronę cokolwiek zaboli. Ich zęby zderzały się co chwila, a od czasu do czasu wyrywał się spomiędzy nich zduszony jęk. Co jakiś czas Jesse opuszczał biodra, a materiał jego bokserek, drażnił erekcję Blaine'a, który robił wtedy wszystko, żeby pozbyć się zbędnej części ubioru. Jesse zrzucił z siebie koszulę, nie dbając, gdzie wylądowała, podczas gdy Blaine próbował oswobodzić się z bluzy. Chłopak momentalnie przestał go całować. Złapał go mocno za nadgarstki.<br>- Ani. Mi się. Waż. - wysyczał. - Bluza zostaje.  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego ciężko.<br>- Zboczeniec - powiedział wywracając oczami i niemal od razu pożałował tych słów. Jesse odsunął się gwałtownie i bez słowa wyszedł z kuchni. Blaine westchnął ciężko i oparł się na łokciach. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się już nie raz.  
>- Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy w nieswoim domu, ale nie pisałem się na trójkąt z tobą i z twoją drama queen - krzyknął za nim.<br>Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili jednak Jesse wrócił, trzymając niewielki lubrykant i małe opakowanie zawierające prezerwatywę. Położył je na stoliku, po czym gwałtownie złapał Blaine'a za szczękę.  
>- Masz szczęście, że tak dobrze wyglądasz w tej bluzie - powiedział tylko.<br>- Mam szczęście, że jesteś napalony.  
>Jesse wywrócił oczami, po czym chwycił lubrykant i rozsmarował go sobie na palcach. Blaine oddychał ciężko leżąc na plecach i widząc, co robi jego kochanek, posłusznie rozłożył nogi. Jesse położył mu jedną dłoń na biodrze, po czym pogładził palcem wskazującym wejście chłopaka. Zanim ten zdążył choćby jęknąć, bez ostrzeżenia wsunął palec w ciasny otwór Blaine'a. Przytrzymał go przez chwilę nieruchomo - nie chodziło mu nawet o komfort chłopaka, po prostu widok Blaine'a jęczącego i wijącego się pod jego dotykiem, sprawiał mu wiele satysfakcji. Prawdopodobnie o wiele więcej niż powinno. Zatoczył palcem okrąg, przesunął nim kilka razy w tył i wprzód, po czym bez słowa ostrzeżenia, dodał drugi. Rozsunął je kilka razy w środku, tylko po to, by po chwili znów je razem złączyć szukając…<br>Biodra Blaine'a uniosły się nieco, podczas gdy jego plecy wygięły się w łuk.  
>…tego właśnie miejsca.<br>- Jesse - jęknął Blaine. - Wystarczy. Więcej.  
>Jesse uniósł brwi. Momentalnie zatrzymał ruchy palców.<br>- Cierpliwość jest cnotą - zauważył spokojnie. - To, że twoja własna jest już naruszona, nie znaczy, że masz nie szanować tego porzekadła. A teraz zamknij się, bo zostawię cię na tym stole i zwiążę Ci ręce, żebyś nie mógł sobie ulżyć.  
>Blaine miał zamiar zwyzywać go od skurwieli, ale doskonale wiedział, że Jesse nie żartował i z pewnością znalazłby w domu kawałek sznura, żeby dotrzymać słowa.<br>Albo kajdanki.  
>Druga opcja była bardziej prawdopodobna.<br>Jesse tymczasem rozciągał go dalej, od czasu do czasu przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż jego erekcji. Jego własny penis stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny poprzez materiał bokserek i chłopak wiedział, że jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu.  
>Blaine jęczał głośno, wyginając biodra na wszystkie strony i odpowiadając na każdy ruch palców Jesse'ego, choć starał się być cierpliwy. Każdy palec ocierający się o jego prostatę, sprawiał, że jęczał coraz głośniej, był to jednak ten niechciany rodzaj przyjemności, który nie dawał zaspokojenia, a jedynie wzbudzał niedosyt. Kiedy Jesse wyjął z niego palce, Blaine wydał z siebie pełen rozczarowania jęk, ale ostatecznie chwycił Jesse'ego za szyję i pocałował go mocno, szybkim ruchem ściągając jego bokserki. Chłopak jęknął czując chłodne powietrze na swoim członku i przerywając na moment pocałunek, tylko po to, żeby wrócić do całowania szyi Blaine'a. Ten w między czasie sięgnął po prezerwatywę i po chwili solidnego mocowania, głównie z winy Jesse'ego, który naprawdę niczego mu nie ułatwiał, rozdarł opakowanie. Wsunął prezerwatywę na penisa swojego kochanka, po czym sięgnął po lubrykant i rozsmarował go dokładnie. Ten ruch wystarczył Jesse'emu. Pchnął nieco Blaine'a, aż ten wrócił do swojej pozycji na plecach, a następnie uniósł mu nieco nogi, tak, że łydki chłopaka spoczywały na jego ramionach, po czym bez słowa ostrzeżenia, wszedł w niego. Blaine krzyknął cicho, ale Jesse nie dał mu nawet chwili na przyzwyczajenie się do swojego rozmiaru. I prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie to, że kochali się na kanapie pół wczorajszego dnia, rozerwałby go na pół, nawet o to nie dbając. Blaine sapnął. Ból nie zniknął zupełnie, był jednak zupełnie znośny i już po chwili z jego ust zaczęły wypływać głośne jęki. Jesse przytrzymał biodra Blaine'a mocniej, podczas gdy jego pchnięcia stały się szybsze, a jednocześnie głębsze. Blaine odpowiadał na każde z nich odpowiednim ruchem własnych bioder, tak, że po chwili obydwa ciała współpracowały razem, niczym jeden, ogromny mechanizm.<br>- Jesse - jęknął Blaine. - Proszę…  
>Chłopak uniósł go delikatnie i usiadł z nim na podłodze, tak, że Blaine obejmował go nogami w pasie, nie zostawiając nawet milimetra miejsca między ich spoconymi ciałami. Jesse zaczął ponownie ruszać biodrami, podczas gdy Blaine całował jego szyję, policzki i powieki, odgarniając mu z czoła mokre od potu kosmyki. Jesse uniósł nieco kolana, a Blaine krzyknął cicho. Jesse uderzał teraz w jego prostatę, mocnymi i pewnymi pchnięciami, na co biodra Blaine'a odpowiadały mu tym samym rytmem. Jesse przytrzymał je mocno, zmuszając swoje własne do jeszcze szybszego tempa, doprowadzając Blaine'a na skraj wytrzymałości.<br>- Jesse! - krzyknął. - Błagam…  
>- O co? - zapytał Jesse, ledwo łapiąc oddech, mając jednak jeszcze na tyle siły, żeby podrażnić się z Blainem.<br>- Proszę… _kurwa_… Pozwól… _ach_… mi…  
>Jesse jeszcze przez chwilę udawał, że nie wie, co mu chodzi, ale w końcu ulitował się nad Blainem i zacisnął rękę wokół jego nieznośnie twardej erekcji. Chłopak jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w tym magicznym miejscu, gdzie szyja Jesse'ego łączyła się z ramieniem, zaciskając mocno oczy. Jesse doskonale wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Nie mylił się. Wystarczyło kilka pchnięć biodrami, by Blaine krzyknął i doszedł, wgryzając się mocno w skórę Jesse'ego. Ten czując nagły ucisk na członku, przesunął paznokciami po udach Blaine'a, zostawiając tam czerwone ślady i poszedł w ślady swojego kochanka, zapadając się w jego ciało. Przez chwilę czas zatrzymał się dla nich, jakby wszystko naokoło przestało mieć znaczenie. Czuli tylko spokój. W końcu Jesse wyszedł z Blaine'a, ściągnął prezerwatywę i rzucił ją na drugi koniec kuchni, tak, że wylądowała w zlewie. Wciąż dygocząc, położyli się całkowicie na zimnej podłodze, która przyniosła im trochę ulgi. Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował skórę Jesse'ego w okolicach obojczyka. Ten objął go ramieniem.<br>- Nie taki zły ten trójkąt z drama queen, nieprawdaż? - zapytał.  
>Blaine, który wciąż łapał oddech, roześmiał się tylko. Po chwili ciszy złapał brzeg przepoconej bluzy i zmrużył oczy.<br>- Wydaje mi się, że to był czworokąt - mruknął.  
>Jesse wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.<br>- Zachowaj ją - wymruczał całując chłopaka w policzek. - Granatowy świetnie na tobie leży. Nie tak dobrze jak na mnie, ale można powiedzieć, że…  
>Blaine walnął go w ramię.<br>- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a ją spalę - powiedział. - Zresztą…  
>- Zresztą co?<br>Chłopak ściągnął ją przez głowę.  
>- Trochę wstyd mi na nią patrzeć - wyznał.<p> 


End file.
